Fiery Little Thing, Isn't she?
by AddisonRae
Summary: Draco and Ginny are forced to marry. While Ginny is furious, Draco decides to take advantage of the situation.
1. One

****

Disclaimer: Honestly, why do we bother? _You_ know I don't own it, and _I_ know I don't own it…so really…waste of my energy! Therefore, I wont be putting one on every chapter.

****

Author's Note: Yes, the first chapter is very short. I know this, I wrote it. J Anyway, the first chapter can be thought of as a Prologue of sorts. This story is based loosely, _VERY_ loosely, on the Marriage Law Challenge on WIKTT. The main differences being that Snape and Hermione are not the main characters, and Ginny is not a half-blood. So, really…nothing like it. It was just an inspiration. That being said, on with the fiction!

"If at first you don't succeed, pay someone who can." 

-Me. (Also very fitting for the Malfoy family.)

****

Chapter One:

"DRACO MALFOY?"

"Virginia Weasley! Don't take that tone with me, young lady!"

"Said the woman who's selling her only daughter off to the most pig-headed family on the face of the earth!"

__

I cannot believe this is happening!

"If you must know, this was your father's idea." Molly hissed, shooting an evil glare at her husband.

"Ginny, I'm in the running to be Minister of Magic! I need Lucius' support!" Arthur explained.

"So you're willing to make my life miserable so you can be bloody Minister?" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, you wont be miserable. You'll have everything you could ever want!"

"Except of course marital bliss and a loving husband." Ginny bit out, "Why does Malfoy want me anyway? Why not that Pansy cow?"

"Language, Ginny. He said that most of his other options weren't all together desirable…Apparently they're all very ugly or very stupid…or both."

Given the selection of Slytherins…

"He said he admired your 'spunk'…" Molly muttered angrily.

"And does ferret boy know about this?" Ginny asked, trying to calm herself.

"His father is telling him today."

Ginny stared out the window as her father said this. She had a feeling Draco wouldn't like this either, and that meant her marriage would be very, very dangerous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" 

"I said, 'you are to marry Virginia Weasley.'" Lucius smirked.

He's lost it.

"Are you bloody insane?" Draco hissed.

"Draco, who do you hate more than anyone?"

"Harry Potter." was Draco's instant reply.

"And second to him?" Lucius asked.

"Ron Weasley. Why?" Draco asked impatiently.

"What better way to constantly torture him than to marry and bed his baby sister?"

"BE--I HAVETO BED HER?" Draco yelled indignantly.

"Draco, you are the only heir to the Malfoy fortune, you have to carry on the family line."

"B--with her?" Draco hissed.

"She's a pretty little thing, better than Parkinson." Lucius remarked coolly. 

"Father, please, I just ate." Draco moaned as visions of Pansy flooded his mind.

"Draco, get used to it." Lucius commanded before leaving the room.

"Well, he's right." Draco mused aloud, "The Weasel will hate it more than I will."

A small, mischievous smile swept across Draco's face. He realized the full potential of his…situation. If it meant Potter and Weasley would be upset, he'd do it.

TBC


	2. Two

****

A/N: Longer chapter! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter Two:

"Draco, welcome." Albus gestured for Draco to take a seat in the comfortable armchair in front of his desk.

"Thank You, Headmaster. You are doing well?" Draco wished to get the pleasantries out of the way quickly.

"Yes, Yes, wonderful, but I assume that isn't he reason for your surprise visit?" Albus twinkled knowingly.

__

He always knows…

"No, Headmaster, I am here to resign." 

"Resign? You haven't even begun teaching, school starts in a week!" Albus protested.

"In light of recent events-"

"Your betrothal?" 

"Ah, yes. I figured you knew." Draco admitted reluctantly.

"Of course I knew, your parents wish me to carry out the ceremony." Albus said.

"Then I'm sure they informed you of my reluctance to enter a marriage to someone I have never even properly met." Draco said, deciding not to mention his dislike of the girl's family.

"Draco, I think you taking the DADA position would be best for you and your future wife. You can get to know each other. There is only a short time before your wedding, after all."

"Short time?"

"Your parents and the Weasleys wish for the wedding to take place over the Christmas holidays." Albus explained.

"WHAT?"

Draco ran from the office and all the way out of the school, into Hogsmeade. When he reached the gates, he took moment to catch his breath before vanishing into mid-air. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father!" Draco yelled as soon as he appeared in a bedroom of the Malfoy Manor.

He ran into the sitting room, where his mother and father were seated, determinately not speaking to each other. They both looked up curiously when he burst through the door, panting slightly.

"You have scheduled the wedding for Christmas?" Draco hissed.

"Yes, son. A Christmas wedding will be beautiful." Narcissa smiled.

"That gives me only a few months to get to know the damn girl!" Draco moaned.

"I daresay there will be plenty of time to 'get to know' her after the wedding." Lucius smirked, "besides you'll be teaching her for months beforehand. Arrange a few detentions."

"I --but--"

"Trust me."

"Ugh!" Draco moaned, throwing himself onto the couch.

"Oh, Draco. You'll want to give her this." Lucius threw a small box in the direction of the couch, which Draco swiftly caught with one hand.

"What is it?"

"Her engagement ring."

Draco exited the room, fuming, to make his lesson plans for the first term.

---------------------------------------------------

"I- I have to marry him on Christmas?" Ginny squeaked. "I can't wait until after Graduation?"

"Ginny, dear Narcissa and I agreed a Christmas wedding will be the best for all." Molly explained patiently.

"But, I…I wont even get to know him!" Ginny protested weakly.

"Ginny, he is teaching at Hog warts."

"WHAT?" 

"He's taken over the DADA position." Arthur piped up from behind his newspaper.

"What about Remus?"

"He's on some mission for the Order. Something about rallying support from American werewolves and whatnot…" 

"Great. Not only do I have to marry ferret boy, but now he's teaching me too." Ginny moaned, stomping up to her room and throwing herself on her bed.

----------------------------------------------------------

*One Week Later*

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Malfoy. I'm sure you remember me from last year." Draco drawled, leaning on his desk and surveying his class.

"Professor?" 

"Yes. Miss Lovegood?"

"Will we be studying Crapulems?"

"Er…Crapulems?" Draco asked.

He heard a giggle from the side of the Lovegood girl. He raised his head and met the fiery blue eyes of Ginny Weasley. His confused expression disappeared, replaced by his usual smirk.

"Miss Weasley? Care to explain the wonders of the Crapulem?" He drawled.

"Sir, I really think Luna's your girl." Ginny giggled.

__

Double Meanings, how very Slytherin of you, dear fiancé.

"Very well, Miss Lovegood are you the girl for me?"

__

Too bad I'm better, Draco thought as he leaned casually on his desk, staring at Luna as if she were the most beautiful creature in the room. Far from it.

"Oh, no, Professor. Who am I to jess with an engaged man?" Luna quipped.

Draco looked up just in time to catch Ginny glare at her, and Luna flash a triumphant smile. His smirk grew.

"Good Point, Miss Lovegood." he muttered to her.

"Professor, you're engaged?" a voice called from the back of the room.

"Damn." Ginny cursed under her breath.

__

This could be fun.

"Detention, Miss Weasley, for swearing in class. And yes, Mr. Carter, I am engaged."

Ginny looked up and flashed him an appreciative smile, which he gracefully acknowledged with a slight nod. Then the bomb dropped.

"To Whom?"

"Pardon?" Draco asked, turning to face Evan Carter.

"Whom are you engaged to?" Evan repeated.

"Oh. Miss Weasley here is my fiancé, aren't you, love?" Draco purred.

__

Oh, yes. Very fun.

Unnoticed by the class, who were all whispering fiercely to one another, Draco slipped a diamond ring onto Ginny's finger under her desk. She felt the cool metal slide over her skin, and her stomach dropped.

"Detention at eight, Miss Weasley." Draco called as the bell rang and he slipped into his office, laughing to himself at the catcalls Ginny was receiving from her classmates.


	3. Three

****

Author's Note: One Spanish endearment in this chapter. I am currently taking Spanish two, but we haven't quite covered this so correct me if I'm wrong! Thanks again to my reviewers!

Chapter Three:

Ginny cautiously pushed open the heavy door to her fiancé's quarters. It was eight o'clock, and she was in the dungeons awaiting her detention. Ginny stepped into the sitting room, and took in the rich tapestries and expensive rugs. The room was furnished in deep greens and grays; with furniture so dark they looked black when the light from the candles flickered across their smooth surfaces.

"Do you approve, then?"

Ginny, with a deer-in-the-headlights look about her, looked up to meet the gaze of her future husband, who was leaning casually against the frame of the doorway to what Ginny guessed was his bedroom. He was watching her with a slightly amused expression.

"Green, of course."

"Of course." Draco nodded.

He motioned for her to take a seat on the rather large couch, while he sat opposite her in an armchair (For which Ginny silently thanked Merlin). He seemed to study her for a moment, before speaking.

"Are you going to answer?" He asked.

"What? Oh! Yes, the rooms are lovely, but why the dungeons?"

"Privacy, and habit, I suppose. I lived here for seven years while you were wasting away up in that tower." Draco drawled.

Ginny's temper flashed, she looked up at him defiantly; ready to yell, before noticing his smile. It was definitely a smile, in place of his usual smirk. He was teasing her. Which was not good.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, clearly puzzled.

"I just realized you haven't insulted me since I arrived, which for you is strange."

Draco stared at her blankly for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Ginny watched, ready to run if he snapped. He finally stopped, and came to sit next to her on the couch. Ginny scooted to the other end, and watched him fearfully.

"Ginny, how long have you had a crush on Potter?" he blurted.

"Harry? I don't."

"But you did."

"Yes, from my first year to the end of my third." Ginny answered, still eyeing him cautiously.

"And did he ever once appear to have feelings for you?" 

"No. Why?"

"Ginny, it's no secret I hate Potter and your brother. I think we can make this work." Draco purred.

"How?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"When Potter and your brother find out, which I assume they haven't as I haven't been attacked recently, they "Draco explained.

"You think I want Harry to be jealous?" Ginny laughed.

"Er…don't you?" Draco asked.

"No! I was over him in third year! He's like a brother to me!"

"But, you didn't have any boyfriends in school did you?" Draco mused.

"Er…yes I did." Ginny pointed out shyly.

"Who?" Draco snapped, surprising himself.

__

Is he jealous?

"Well, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot--" Ginny said as she ticked off each name on her fingers.

"I get the idea." Draco interrupted.

"Why do you ask?"

"Now I have to give detention to half the males in this school, that's why!" Draco snapped, getting up to pace the room.

"Er…why?" Ginny asked.

"I have to play the part if the jealous lover. I for one don't want people knowing we were forced into this. Better to let them think we want this wedding than to have that Skeeter woman writing trash about us. Unless you don't want people to think that, of course." Draco looked at her expectantly.

"No, I think you're right. It would be better that way." Ginny mused aloud.

"Thank God."

"Er…not to seem stupid, but what am I doing for my detention?" Ginny asked in effort to change the subject.

"This was actually my father's idea. I'll assign you detentions to get to know you better so we wont be complete strangers at our wedding. The other students will just think we're shagging each other senseless."

"And that's a good thing?" Ginny hissed.

"If we're going to keep this charade up, _mi amor, _yes it is." Draco said, offering a hand to help her up.

"So, we marry on Christmas." Ginny said.

"I suppose you're welcome to change anything." Draco said, waving his hand absently around the room, "Just, please, no red and gold."

"I kind of like it the way it is." Ginny admitted.

Draco flashed her a smile, opening the door for her to leave. Ginny stepped through and they said their goodnights. She walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, thinking as she went.

__

The beast has a heart after all…He's really not that bad. Kind of cute. Oh My God! What am I thinking?

Ginny shook her head to clear it of those insane thoughts, and dressed for bed. Little did she know a certain blonde professor was also trying to clear his head of unwelcome thoughts regarding his redheaded fiancé. 

****


	4. Four

****

Bloody Friggin' Wow! If I would have know I'd have gotten 42 reviews in the first three chapters of this story I would have written Dr/G stories a LONG time ago. Lol! Honestly, some of my other fics are close to 10 chapters and they only have about 20 reviews…(hint, hint). So, you guys gave me some really good Ideas and I might try to work them in, but I really don't plan ahead. It just sort of flows, ya know? Hope you like this un-planned-totally-spur-of-the-moment-inspired-by-your-reviews-chapter! 

Edit to a/n (written after writing the chapter): This chapter is action packed and better than I thought it would be, (not to mention longer [961 words!]) so enjoy!

Chapter Four:

"So this is how the new Head Girl spends her days at Hogwarts."

Ginny looked up from the book she as reading. Harry Potter stood framed in her doorway. Ginny had been named Head Girl and decided to take full advantage of the private bedroom that came with the position. She was spread out on her bed in her pajamas with her nose in a trashy romance novel. Ginny seemed to be addicted to them, much to the infuriation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" she squeaked, jumping up to hug him and invite him in. "What re you doing here?" Ginny asked as she shoved something lacy into a drawer behind her.

"I heard about your…engagement." Harry muttered.

"Oh, yes. I guess Ron knows too then?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"He's not too happy, Gin." Harry admitted. "Neither am I."

"You? I know you hate him, Harry, but--"

"Gin, Marry Me." Harry blurted.

"Wha- Huh?" Ginny stammered, sitting on the foot of her bed and watching Harry pull out a small black box from the pocket of his coat.

"Marry me.," he repeated nervously, "Run away from me. We'll elope. Wizarding marriages are permanent, once it's done they can't stop us from being together. I know you want it, Gin." Harry said in a rush.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny scolded. "I cannot believe you! You have some nerve! You never even looked at me in all the years we went to school together and now that you find out I'm marrying Draco you come running back out of spite?" Ginny hissed.

She stood up and began to pace the room. Harry watched her, still on his knees and holding the small black box in his hands. He seemed shocked at her refusal.

"Gin, I--" he started.

"Don't you 'Gin' me!" Ginny yelled. "Get out, Harry. Just get OUT!" 

Harry stood up and looked at her. He knew that look on her face. Ginny was mad and determined and he'd have hell to pay if he didn't listen to her.

  
"Alright, Gin. But if you change your mind when you realize what life with Malfoy will be like, the offer still stands."

He walked toward the door, and when he reached it made to hand her the box. Ginny shook her head wordlessly, and held up her left hand. There on her ring finger was Draco's engagement ring. The large diamond twinkled at Harry as he tucked his box away and turned to go.

__

What am I thinking? The man I've wanted for as long as I can remember just asked me to marry him and I said no! He asked me to run away with him like some fairy tale and I said no! All for Draco stinking Malfoy. Well, he better be glad I'm trustworthy. Should I tell him? It would make him mad if he knew Harry had--

An evil smile crept onto Ginny's pretty face as re-examined her last thought. Her blue eyes glinted with mischief as she ran to her desk, took out some parchment and a quill, and started to write.

****

Draco,

I know you remember the crush I had on Harry Potter when I was younger. Well, I've realized in the time he's been away from school that my schoolgirl crush may be something more. Harry has asked me to marry him. He says he can save me from a life with an unloving and cold husband…a husband he thinks you'll turn out to be. While he couldn't convince me completely, he made me promise to think about it. I thought you had a right to know, I'm going to take some time to think about it. 

-Virginia A. Weasley

Ginny smiled again as she sealed and addressed the parchment. She summoned a house elf through the fire in her common room and ordered him to deliver the letter in ten minutes time. Then, she decided to take advantage of her privileges as Head Girl, and pay a little visit to her mother. Ginny tossed some powder into the fire and waited till the flames turned a bright, poisonous green, before stepping inside and shouting "The Burrow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was seated at his desk grading papers when the House Elf nearly gave him a heart attack by appearing with a 'pop' on top of his stack of essays. The Elf scampered over to Draco's lap and handed him a letter, then disappeared with another (completely unnecessary according to Draco) 'pop'.

Draco stared curiously at the semi-familiar writing on the envelope. Realization suddenly dawned on him as he glanced at his stack of graded papers and saw his fiancé's curvy writing on top.

He quickly scanned over the contents of the letter, his expression darkening as he read to the end. He shoved the letter into the parchment of his robes and ran quickly out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" Draco yelled as he pounded o the door to the Head Girl and Boy's common room. "Ginny, let me in!"

A haggard looking Evan Carter answered the door, looking as if he'd been woken from a peaceful sleep. He looked at Draco with mingled curiosity and worry, before Draco seized the neck of hi shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

"Wha- Who?" Evan asked.

"Who's name was I shouting when I attempted to break your door down moments ago?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Red? I don't know I --"

"Red?"

"It's her nickname." Evan said defensively.

"How original." Draco quipped. "Where can I find her?"

"That Potter fellow was here earlier…" Evan said.

"Potter?" 

Draco pushed past Evan and saw the green flames of the Floo connection Ginny had left open minutes before. He stepped into the lukewarm fire and called "Arthur Weasley."


	5. Five

A/N: My story has been described as the following:

__

Swell, awesome, funny, great, interesting, sweet, gravy, hilarious, cool, good, addictive, "dream come true", totally cool, **and one that summed it up nicely: **_wow._

****

So, I'm glad everyone's liking it. And here's the next chapter!

Chapter Five:

"Hey, mum!" Ginny called as she stepped through the fire to her childhood home. "Mum?"

"Mum's out shopping for your wedding stuff." George or Fred (after all these years she still couldn't tell which one) said as the twins entered the living room.

"Oh. So soon?" Ginny asked grumpily.

"Well, she says she only has about 3 months when you add it all up. Apparently that's not enough." Fred or George again.

"Oh. I just thought I'd come by for a visit." Ginny said, sitting down in an armchair.

"Gin, listen. We know this is your wedding and everything and even though it's to the ferret you probably want it to be nice." The wins grimaced, "but we have a few ideas for the reception." 

Identical evil twin grins spread on their faces and Ginny had to laugh. She shook her head at them, not wanting any f their "merchandise" to make an appearance at the wedding.

"Ok, Gin." One of the twins sighed, "We were hoping it wouldn't come to this, but…I'll pretend to be you."

"Er…Fred?" Ginny tried.

"George."

"Right, George, what do you mean?"

"I mean I'll put on what ever contraption mum tries to pass off as a wedding gown and play the part of the 'little woman' until were about to say the vows, where I'll whip off my veil and scream 'hey, big boy'. It'll be hilarious, Gin."

"George, honestly." came the voice of their mother from the kitchen.

She entered the living room and pulled Ginny into a one armed hug before setting down her purchases on the ragged looking couch. Ginny sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long visit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Weasley!" 

Draco ran out of the fireplace and stopped dead in front of a cluttered desk. A wizened old wizard pointed silently to a desk at the other side of the very small office. A tuft of red hair could be seen over the partition, and Draco picked his way through the mess of paperwork until he was facing a harassed looking Arthur Weasley.

"Er…Draco?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, sir. Ginny's gone." Draco panted, leaning on the desk for support.

"Gone?" Arthur repeated, he stood up and motioned for the other wizard to stay seated as he led Draco out in to the hallway.

"Yes, sir. She left a note. Potter proposed to her." Draco hissed.

"Harry--"?" suddenly, his face relaxed and he smiled, "Draco, I know my daughter. If she were engaged to marry Hades himself she wouldn't elope with Hercules."

With this confusing comment, he went back into his office; he threw powder onto the flames and yelled "The Burrow." before he disappeared. Draco muttered to himself about crazy fathers before following suit.

He stepped out of the fire and into a dingy looking sitting room, complete with a family of flaming redheads. Arthur was embracing Ginny and muttering in her ear. Draco merely stood on the hearth and waited.

"Dr--Draco?" Ginny asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk, _Red_." Draco whispered in her ear.

He smiled warmly at the family and grabbed her firmly by the arm, leading her out of the house and into the messy garden. He spun her around and started his attack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Excuse me?" Ginny snapped angrily, Draco noticed her hands on her hips, but didn't care how angry she was.

"You sent me a note saying you were off to marry Potter!" Draco hissed.

"I did no such thing! I told you Harry proposed I didn't say I answered!" Ginny yelled.

"You disappeared and that Carter prick told me Potter had been by your rooms! What was I supposed to think?" Draco snapped.

"Why should you care, anyway? I figured you'd be happy to be rid of me." Ginny hissed.

"I will not have my fiancé running about with the likes of Potter--"

"Oh, so that's what this is about!" Ginny laughed, but the tone of her voice suggested nothing was funny, "You don't want to be embarrassed by your fiancé eloping with a Potter! That's all you care about!"

"Ginny, I didn't mean--"

"No! You did mean it! Draco, you don't give a damn about me and the only reason you agreed to this joke of an engagement was to make Harry jealous!" Ginny hissed.

"No, I-"

"Well, It worked! I didn't marry him because I knew he just wanted to play the hero again! He just wanted to get the credit for saving me from YOU! Maybe I should have let him, too--"

Before Ginny could finish her rant, however, Draco did something neither expected. He grabbed her by the waist and crushed his lips to hers. Ginny stood in shock for a moment before Draco's soft movements pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss. Moments later, she pulled away to stare at him in shock. He was _smiling_.

"Had to shut you up somehow, Red.," he teased. "I did want to make Potter jealous. Did. As in past tense." Then he was gone.

Ginny stood in the garden for some time, still in shock, until a gentle hand on her shoulder woke hr from her trance. The twins were smiling down at her.

"We saw everything." They said in unison.

"Wh--what do you think, then?" Ginny asked nervously.

"We think, _Red_. This marriage--"

"--Isn't going to be half bad after all." 

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Judging by the way he kissed you--"

"--He's not just in it for a trophy wife."

"I think I need to go back, now." Ginny mused.

"Good luck, Gin." they said together.


	6. Six

****

Author's Note: "Holy Crap Batman!" ( my mom says that all the time) 90 reviews! You guys are amazing! At the end of this chapter I hope I can get a hundred! *hint, hint* And now, a quote from Alan Rickman (who looks totally drool-worthy in _Die Hard_)

__

"Yipee-Ki-Yay, Motha Fucka!"

- Alan Rickman

(Yes, I know Bruce Willis said it first, but Alan said it better!)

Chapter Six:

"Evan? Evan, are you in here?" Ginny called as she entered her common room.

Ginny pushed open the door and set her coat on the rack next to it. She put her purse in the drawer and slumped down onto the couch. Evan came out of his bedroom and grinned when he saw her sitting with her head in her hands.

"Your, uh, boyfriend came by." Evan said casually.

"He's not my boyfriend he's my fiancé." Ginny snapped.

"Uh, Gin? That only sounds worse."

"Evan when he came by what did he say?" Ginny demanded.

"He just wanted to know where you were." Evan shrugged.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I hadn't seen you since Potter was here." Evan said.

"Ugh! Evan, if Draco ever comes back here don't say anything about anyone else visiting…especially not Harry, ok?"

"Sure." Evan grinned. "AS long as you promise to protect me from the 'big bad boyfriend'."

Ginny laughed and threw a pillow at Evan as he ran from the room to hide somewhere in his end of the Head Tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"'Morning class." 

Draco was seated in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. He watched as Ginny entered the classroom with her head down. That didn't bother him. He'd already planned on ignoring her. 

"Today we're going to be studying curses that inflict injuries." Draco drawled. "Take out your books and turn to chapter five."

"Professor, are we going to be practicing the jinxes?" 

"Yes, Miss DeLatte, we will be practicing two curses, both of which relatively simple and safe."

Draco watched as the students read the assigned pages and looked up at him expectantly, all except one. He tried to hide a smile as Ginny reluctantly closed her book, she could no longer pretend to be reading.

"Today, we'll be working in pairs. Here they are." Draco tapped his and to the board and the names of his class appeared in two columns alphabetically. 

"Er, sir? What about Ginny?" Luna asked.

"We have an uneven number of students, so Miss Weasley will work with me." Draco said.

As expected, the class broke out into whispering and catcalling. Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair as she packed up her books and moved to the table that had been placed next to Draco's desk.

"Alright, everyone shut up." 

The class laughed at Draco's nonchalant attitude. He was unlike any of their other teachers. The class settled into seats with their partners and waited for the instructions to appear on the board. When they did, Ginny read them quickly and wordlessly started her work.

"Ginny, I think we need to talk." Draco muttered when the noise level of his students had risen far beyond a controllable level.

"Here?" Ginny hissed.

"Yes, here!" Draco snapped back.

"Fine, talk." Ginny muttered.

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday. I didn't mean to rush you--"

"We're getting married in two and a half months, Draco. That's rushing, don't you think?" Ginny hissed maliciously.

"You know what I mean." 

"Yes, I do. Do you want to just forget it, then?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No! I--I don't know what to do but I don't want to forget it." Draco muttered.

"Good. Neither do I." 

The bell rang right after Ginny said this. She got up and left the room without another word, but Draco could still see her satisfied smile. He made up his mind to go see her that night.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Evan were lounging in their common room that night. Ginny was curled up in the most comfortable armchair by the fire, reading another romance novel. Evan was stretched out on the couch and Ginny knew he had fallen asleep at least an hour before despite his attempt at studying his Transfiguration notes.

Ginny jumped when she heard a knocking sound fill the room. Evan leapt into the air, yelling something about a rifle. Ginny laughed as he grumpily stumbled to the door, running a hand through his unruly blonde hair as he went.

"Who is it?" Evan called.

"Professor Malfoy."

Evan quickly opened the door and let Draco in. He winked at Ginny before muttering about 'needing his beauty rest', and escaping to his room to give them some privacy. Draco sat on the couch Ginny led him to and watched Evan leave through narrowed eyes before speaking.

"I'm not sure I like you living with Carter.," he muttered.

"It's really none of your business, but I don't think you have to worry about it." Ginny giggled.

"And why is that?" Draco was clearly still suspicious.

"He bats for the other team." Ginny laughed just as Evan himself stumbled into the common room. He looked up when he realized what they'd been discussing and his smile grew. He winked at Draco, and headed for the bathroom.

"He actually told me he was hoping you did to." Ginny muttered. "That's why he asked who you were engaged to."

Draco had taken on a horrified expression and Ginny laughed again as he scooted closer to her on the couch when Evan returned to the common room. Evan caught this and smiled secretly at Ginny before leaving the Head Tower completely.


	7. Seven

*Author does happy dance* I got a hundred reviews! *Grin*

This is my longest chapter yet (1078 words in all)! Enjoy!

****

Chapter Seven: 

"So…" Draco said when Evan had left the Tower.

"So?" Ginny repeated.

"Er…"

"Er, Draco? I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words." Ginny teased.

"You aren't going to make this easy for me are you?" Draco muttered.

"Make what easy?" Ginny asked innocently.

"This."

Draco leaned forward and captured Ginny's lips with his. He deepened the kiss and pushed her backward onto the couch. Ginny pulled away from him slowly, smiling up at him.

"Our mothers are going to be very happy, aren't they?" she giggled.

"Ginny, marry me." Draco grinned.

"Uh, bit behind the times aren't you Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"No! I mean marry me now. I don't want to wait until Christmas." he explained.

"Draco, I could never do that. Hell hath no fury like Molly Weasley scorned. If she isn't at the wedding there will be n0o wedding. Besides, your mother has worked hard on this too--"

Draco stopped Ginny's rambling with another enthusiastic kiss. Ginny pulled away from him again. She grinned up at him.

"That won't always work to shut me up, you know. How do you expect to do it in class? We'll just have to wait until Christmas."

"No we wont. I'm sure our mothers would be happy to up the date a bit." Draco said between the petite kisses he was running down her neck.

"But-"

"Now." Draco said.

He took her hand and pulled her off the couch. Draco led her to the fire and threw some of the shimmering powder in. The flames burned a bright vivid green. Ginny sighed and called out their destination as Draco pulled her into the fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum?" Ginny called when they stepped out.

"In here."

Ginny took Draco's hand and followed Molly's voice. They wandered into the kitchen where they found Molly Weasley and a petite blonde woman sitting at the table poring over some magazines.

"Mum?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

The blonde's head shot up at the sound of his voice. Her surprise vanished quickly, however, and she stood up to hug and kiss her son. She smiled at Ginny warmly, who let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Why are you two here?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"We…er…we…" Ginny stammered.

"We want to change the date of the wedding." Draco drawled confidently.

Both Narcissa and Molly glanced at each other and exchanged a knowing look. Molly went back to the magazine and answered without looking at them.

"You two can't put it off any longer. You'll be married on Christmas." she said.

"Actually, we were thinking tomorrow." Draco said casually, his arm wrapping around Ginny's waist as he said it.

"Tomorrow?" Molly and Narcissa blurted simultaneously. 

They both looked up from their magazine with wide smiled covering their faces. Draco and Ginny nodded. Molly jumped up and hugged her daughter, squealing incomprehensively the whole time. Narcissa just smiled reverently from where she sat.

"Well!" Molly said, "Get upstairs, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day before the wedding!" She started to push her daughter firmly through the door.

"What? She can't…?" Draco blurted.

Molly and Narcissa exchanged another knowing smile, but his time for a different reason. Molly grabbed Draco's arm as well and hustled them both into the living room. 

"You have five minutes." she said gleefully, before exiting through the kitchen door.

"Only five?" Ginny laughed.

"It's enough." Draco purred, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"GI-NNY!" 

Ginny's name was made for screaming, and her mother put it to good use. Ginny grumbled to herself as she stumbled out of bed the next morning. Wait. Her mother was in her rooms? Wha--Ginny slowly smiled as she looked around her room and remembered the events that had led to her spending the night there.

"I'm up!" She called when she heard her mother pounding up the stairs. 

Molly opened the door and smiled when she saw her daughter's excited face. She handed Ginny a wrapped parcel. Ginny looked at it curiously and her mother hurried to explain.

"It's your wedding gown." she said softly, "Hermione and Harry are already here. Ron is in Romania still, but he sends his--" Molly smiled impishly "--condolences."

"He must be furious." Ginny mused. "Still, It' good that Harry and Hermione got off work."

"Er, Gin? Can we talk?" 

Fred and George were standing at her doorway. They gave her identical looks saying "it's important". Ginny nodded to her mother and Mrs. Weasley left her three children alone, shutting the door behind her.

"Harry's here." they started automatically.

"He's not happy." Ginny was forever thankful for the large "F" on Fred's sweater.

"He says he'll stop the wedding if you want him to--" George started.

"--but we told him we didn't think you did." Fred finished.

"No, I don't." Ginny agreed quietly.

"In that case, he's happy for you." Harry's voice said from the doorway. "I tried to help Gin."

"I know you did what you thought was best, but you don't want to marry me! You need to just suck it up and ask her out." Ginny said motherly. 

"Her?" Fred and George said together, turning to grin at Harry.

"Who's her?" George asked.

"Hemernam." Harry mumbled.

"Who?" The twins chorused innocently.

"Hermione." Ginny grinned.

"Well, it's about time you admitted it, mate." Fred said, while George nodded.

"Ginny, are you dressed?" Molly called from downstairs.

"Shit! Get out, guys!" Ginny said quickly unwrapping the parcel as they left the room.

Ginny took no time to admire her dress until after it was on. She stood in front of her full-length mirror, grinning like mad as she slowly turned around to admire the effect of her dress. Soft white silk traveled all the way to the floor with a plunging neckline. The design was simple but elegant, and Ginny loved it. 

"Someone's looking beautiful." 

Ginny turned to see her favorite brother smiling at her from the doorway. Bill Weasley was tall and muscular, even in his tuxedo. He crossed the room to envelope her in a tight hug before holding her at arm's length to look her up and down.

"My little Ginny's all grown up." he mumbled, pretending to wipe a tear away from his face.

"Honestly, Bill." Ginny giggled.

"Come on, Red. We've got a wedding to attend." Bill held out his arm, which Ginny took gratefully, and led her out of the room.


	8. Eight with important author's notes

****

Authors Note: For those of you that thought Ginny had fallen for our dashing Draco to easily, think again! This chapter presents you with an amazing (if I do say so myself) and totally unexpected plot twist. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight:

"Ginny, can we talk?" Ginny turned around to see Evan standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Ev! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I'm your best friend Ginny. But I can't let you do this." Evan sighed heavily. "You know you aren't marrying Draco for the right reasons. Getting back at his dad isn't a good enough reason to ruin someone else's life."

"Draco has ruined enough people's lives as it is." Ginny snapped. "He deserves a taste of his own medicine, too."

"I think he really loves you, Gin." Evan protested.

"Of course he does! What's not to love?" Ginny said confidently.

"I hope you know what you're doing. You're not the girl I used to know, Gin. She would never break someone's heart, no matter what they'd done to her." Evan said quietly, turning to go.

"Maybe you never really knew me." Ginny said bitterly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco, it's time." 

Draco nervously looked up into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. He walked up to the altar and took his position, waiting impatiently for the music to start playing so he could see Ginny. An enchanted Organ started playing somewhere in the background, and all the guests stood to look expectantly at the small doorway. 

Hermione came out first, escorted by Harry and followed by Evan and Luna Lovegood. They made it all the way to the altar before the organ stopped playing. The guests whispered amongst each other in confusion. Hermione glanced at Evan curiously. He shook his head, but leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear. Draco's head shot up and he looked at Evan helplessly before running down the isle and out of sight.

"Er, it seems we are having technical difficulties." Albus said, "please stay seated." with that, he followed Draco's path out of the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Dormin." Ginny said wearily as she stepped out of the fireplace and into a dark shadowed room, the only source of light the small torch on the wall.

"Miss Virginia. How can I help you?" The barkeeper hissed.

"I need a room. I don't know for how long." Ginny said quickly.

"Room Seven is available, I will show you." Dormin said, indicating for her to follow.

Ginny followed him through an even darker hallway; leading to a small door with a rusty tarnished number 13 hanging at an angle. Ginny thanked him when he had told her how to set the password, and waited for him to leave before entering her new room, and her new life.

"Password?" a raspy voice asked.

"The Burrow." Ginny whispered.

When Ginny closed the squeaky door behind her, she felt as is she was shutting away her life with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Draco yelled through the small kitchen of the Weasley household.

An entire family of redhead stood before him. The sadness on their faces evident, though none were as sad as Draco Malfoy. His love had left him. She would have been his wife! And now Evan informed him of her little plan.

"Draco, listen." he said quietly, "she never loved you."

Those words stabbed into the very core of Draco's being. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry, but he could feel the beginnings of hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked at Evan Carter, and silently bid him to continue.

"She was angry, Draco. Mostly at your father. She couldn't believe that after everything he put her through in her first year with the Chamber of Secrets that he would have the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage to his son. And then there was you. She thought you were just like him. You tortured her brother and her first love endlessly, and she wanted to make you feel the same pain she felt every day. And now you do. She's had to leave her entire world to escape you, Draco. I only hope it was worth it." with that, Evan turned and disappeared into the kitchen fire.

****

-Fin-

****

Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review this story! If enough of you request it, I think I can do a sequel. This story still has a lot of loose ends that I can tie up, but only at your request!

Special Thanks to my main reviewers:

deltaevenstar- you're always there! Thanks so much for reviewing here and on hprealm.com! (George says hi!)

****

Americasweetie- Thanks for your multiple reviews!

****

Moonlight and Midnight- Thanks so much for the support! Your reviews really encouraged me.

****

Draco-FutureBF- Hey! I love your name! Lol! Thanks again!

****

PinkTooPunk- I like your name too! So many kewl names, and mine sux….*pouts*

****

graham cracker- Grr…another cute name. Thanks for the support!

****

Rose petal, SammieTonks, Lili Pie- thanks!

****

KitSuchiKitty- You put me on your favorites! Ahh! That's so cool! Thankies!

****


End file.
